Grumpy For A Different Sort of Reason
by shadow101202
Summary: Grumpy has an injury and can't go to work. Snow White has to take care of him. Is it really a fever? Or just love sickness?


This fic request is brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

Grumpy... For A Different Sort of Reason

**Chapter Warnings: ****Male(Dwarf)XFemale(Human) Sex**

* * *

"Ow… OW!" Grumpy scowled at Doc as the bespectacled dwarf felt the cranky, injured one's leg.

"Doc, will he be alright?" questioned the young maiden who stayed with them in their hut.

"Well, yes… In my opinion personal, I-I mean my personal opinion, it doesn't _feel _broken, but clearly, he's pulled something. A good day of bed rest does one good. Snow White, we leave our mother, I mean our brother, in your capable hands," Doc patted the young girl's knee before picking up his hat to place it back on his head. "Now Grumpy," Doc turned to face the ill-tempered dwarf with a stern eye, "I don't want you getting out of bed, for anything, understand? And I don't want you giving any trouble to Snow White, ya hear?" Grumpy rolled his eyes, but eventually nodded when Doc crossed his arms and tapped his foot in expectation.

"Goodbye, I'll see you later tonight!" The other dwarfs waved goodbye to Snow White as they waddled out the door singing their familiar tune of 'heigh-ho'. After the others had left, Snow White went back into the house and quickly climbed the stairs to check on her injured patient. Grumpy had already stood and made his way to the dresser without so much as a limp! _As I suspected._ Snow White thought to herself as she watched the little man put on a fresh undershirt that clung to his well-built body. She shifted her foot on the step, causing it to groan under the strain of her weight. This alerted Grumpy to her presence, and he acted accordingly, by springing back into bed, under the covers. Deciding not to hide any longer, she opened the door all the way, "Grumpy, is there anything I can do for you?" said dwarf merely 'humphed' at her concerned tone.

"Well I've already had breakfast, no thanks to you and that bum, Dopey," Snow White smiled. Dopey, being the kind soul he was, wanted to help by serving Grumpy breakfast this morning, but had only managed to drop it down the front of his bearded co-worker. _Poor Dopey._

"He means well," Snow White commented. Grumpy crossed his muscled arms over his chest in an attempt to look scornful, but she knew better than to take his actions at face value. "Well, if that's all... I'm going to go take a bath out back, so stay in bed, alright?" Snow White looked at him nonchalantly. Grumpy humphed again turning away towards the wall,

"As if I could go anywhere with this blasted pain in my leg," Snow White covered her mouth with her hand to hide her giggles. _He's just too cute sometimes. _Wandering out back to the washtub, Snow White began to disrobe herself. _It feels nice, the sun on my skin. _She emptied the dirty water out of the trough and filled it with fresh liquid. Spying the soap, she slid into the tub with lather in hand. Washing from toe to head was the easiest way to go. Saving her raven hair for last, Snow White lathered the soap in her hands and massaged it into her scalp. Rinsing her hair, she didn't notice the figure watching her carefully from the doorway. Cautiously, Snow White stood up in the tub, feeling the cool air rush over her bare skin made her shiver. Stepping out, she grabbed the blanket she had decided to use as a towel from the branch where it hung and used it to dry herself. She was a bit embarrassed when she rubbed her breasts to dry them, lately she had been taking notice when something came into contact with them, or rather she couldn't ignore the feelings that touched off when they brushed against other objects. Lingering more than necessary on drying herself, Snow White felt as if she were being watched. Feeling a bit scandalous, she moved sensuously towards her clothes bending over slowly to pick them up. _Why am I doing this? _Snow White thought to herself, _This is embarrassing... Oh! _She was startled out of her thoughts by a slim hand reaching underneath her to brush the vulnerable underside of her body. Jumping and making an indecent sound, the princess turned to see Grumpy, clad only in his clean undershirt, standing with his hands on his hips in a sort of Peter Pan stance... wait, sorry that's the wrong movie... in an eager sort of way. She held her dress in front of herself to hide her body from his line of sight. Her eyes drifted down to his lower half, where Grumpy had partially tended to his weeping manhood.

"Gr-Grumpy! What are you? Why aren't you resting upstairs?" Snow White's cheeks blushed an angry crimson while she desperately tried to hide herself.

"Who could be resting, when yer down here flaunting yerself all over the yard?" Snow White was aghast. _He's a voyeur! _All sorts of alarm bells were sounding in her head as Grumpy took a step closer to steal her dress away from her.

"Oh!" Snow White cried as she tried to cover herself as best she could.

"Well, didn't you want me to do this? You was using all your feminine wiles out here for someone," although it was true Snow White had been behaving a little... precariously, but she hadn't really been expecting anyone to be watching.

"M-maybe, but this... It's so embarrassing," Grumpy grinned. He motioned for her to sit down on the tub, which she did. Grumpy smiled as her flower was at his head height. Helping himself to eating her up, he licked from bottom to top and in between. This caused the princess to lean her head back in pleasure, it was unlike what she had ever felt before. Letting his digits cut into his dance of desire, he fingered her until she was near the brink of orgasm. Moving swiftly while she was still distracted, Grumpy thrust in all the way, hitting her walls. The virgin princess was deflowered in an instant of pain and ecstasy. Seeing the blood seep out of her entrance Grumpy murmured to himself,

"Someone's been a good girl, haven't they?" there was no response from Snow White as she tried to catch her breath. Her body went slightly numb, initiating her slow slide into the, now drained, tub. Grumpy couldn't reach her back to hold her up, so he followed her, climbing onto the edge of the tub for a good angle. Snow White hadn't realized it before, but she could _feel _that Grumpy curved a little to the left... which would make it his right... Grumpy didn't wait any longer once he entered her again to continue what he had started. New sounds filled the clearing each time he pounded into her. It was only a few moments before Snow White felt a spraying of liquid over her torso, chest, and face. The princess complained a bit,

"B-but I haven't," Grumpy smirked.

"Haven't gotten enough, eh?" Grumpy quickly used his undershirt to wipe himself off before tossing the shirt over his shoulder and proceeding to propel her to the edge of bliss once more. Later, after another bath, Snow White smiled at the dozing Grumpy. She kissed his head before going downstairs to prepare dinner for the other dwarfs. Grumpy opened one sleepy eye to see that Snow White had left the room,

"Heh, why do you think I'm so grumpy all the time? I never get any action, that's why!"

* * *

After dinner that evening, Snow White went out to wash the dishes. All the while her cheeks glowed a rosy red as she hummed her working song.

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


End file.
